<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605438">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Spanking, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy training their puppy shouldn't be so hot, she shouldn't want to jump his bones everything he says good girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink meme prompt: They’re training their new puppy. Clarke gets Bellamy a beer and he responds with “good girl” out of habit. Clarke likes it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke laughs from her spot on the couch as Picasso grabs the shoe, shaking her behind tail wagging as Bellamy runs a hand through his hair.<br/>
"Picasso! Here girl!"<br/>
He sounds amused despite the stern expression on his face.<br/>
Picasso doesn't seem phased by his look as her tails wags, looking at Bellamy and Clarke smiles at the sight.<br/>
The second Clarke had seen her at the shelter she had been in love, and finding to that her name was Picasso had sealed the deal.<br/>
She had turned to Bellamy and Bellamy had been looking at them with such a soft look in his eyes that when he nodded, she had yanked him in for a kiss, before they settled into a room to get to know her better.<br/>
Bellamy had been just as in love with the puppy as she was but more cautious as he knew there would be a lot of training.<br/>
He had asked a lot of questions, and then had gone to the library, and watched video after video until Clarke, loving how hot Bellamy looked with his glasses, learning how to train their dog, had gotten on her knees and sucked him off in the pet training section of the library and then rode him on the couch, her hands in his hair and his mouth around her nipple.<br/>
The weeks leading up to them getting Picasso had been full of Bellamy trying to teach her how to train their puppy while she was too busy trying to get his shirt off his head and his head in between her legs.<br/>
</p><p>
She had a small, very small thing for teacher Bellamy.<br/>
Very small.<br/>
It certainly didn't make her weak in the knees or her panties wet when he started ranting about history.<br/>
Or at least that's what she told people.<br/>
</p><p>
Considering the fact that she met him at a bar during trivia while he ranted about something and while she can't remember exactly what he was ranting about, she remembers digging her hands into his hair as he fucked her against the alley wall, mumbling in her ear something nerdy.<br/>
He had taken her home, stopping to eat her out outside his front door before he bent her over the sofa, his hand wrapped around her ponytail as she moaned.<br/>
They had ordered a pizza at 2am, him in grey sweatpants and her in a large blue shirt and gotten some Insomnia Brownies and then after another round of mind blowing sex, they had curled up in bed, her nose nuzzling his neck, one of his hands on her ass, the other cradling her head.<br/>
She had woken up the next morning, to find him in the shower and decided to be bold and join him and well the rest was history, no pun intended.<br/>
</p><p>
Clarke presses her legs together, fingers curling around a pillow as she thinks of Bellamy mouthing at her neck, pounding into her, her hands gripping his ass.<br/>
She gets shaken out of her thoughts by Picasso barking and lover to see the dog dashing between Bellamy's legs, slipper in her mouth and he spins around, "Picasso!"<br/>
And he was right, Picasso was cute but she was a goddam meance.<br/>
Clarke had already lost a flipflop and one of the couch pillows had been shredded beyond repair.<br/>
"Drop it!"<br/>
His voice is firm, deep and it sends a shiver down her spine.<br/>
She didn't expect to find Bellamy training Picasso to be so attractive, it wasn't supposed to make her panties wet.<br/>
But there was something about him, the firmness in his voice, the way he crosses his arms across his chest, arms bulging, that makes her clench with want.<br/>
"Good girl!"<br/>
He laughs and Clarke blinks focusing on Bellamy kneeling, shoe discarded next to him as Picasso jumps into his arms eagerly, licking his face, as he praises her.<br/>
Clarke shakes her head, taking a mental picture in her head so she can draw it later.<br/>
It would make a great present for his birthday.<br/>
Bellamy is scratching her ear and Clarke pouts.<br/>
Picasso is such a daddy's girl.<br/>
"Picasso! Come here girl."<br/>
Picasso tears herself away from Bellamy and looks at Clarke, head tilted.<br/>
Bellamy meets her eyes and Clarke bites back a laugh at how messy his hair is.<br/>
His glasses are crooked and his sleeves are rolled up.<br/>
The slipper that Picasso dropped is in front of him and he stands up, slipper in his hand, no doubt putting it away.<br/>
</p><p>
"Come here!"<br/>
Picasso hurries over to her and Clarke holds her palm up, "Sit."<br/>
She immediately sits, her butt thumping the floor and Clarke claps, happily, which causes Picasso to jump up excitedly and Bellamy shakes his head the sight of his two girls as he leans against the wall, watching them.<br/>
Clarke slips from the couch to sit on the floor, letting Picasso climb onto to her lap, fingers in her fur as the puppy nuzzles her face.<br/>
Honestly, getting a puppy was the best idea ever.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Praise was the key.<br/>
Or at least that's what Bellamy says.<br/>
Praising Picasso for the things she did right and scolding her calmly, but firmly was the other part.<br/>
But Clarke preferred the praise part.<br/>
(And the fact that both she and Bellamy had a praise kink had nothing to do with it.)<br/>
So that's what they did.<br/>
They praised Picasso for not destroying shoes, they praised her for not pulling on her leash when they walked her, for not going in the house.<br/>
And Picasso loved it.<br/>
She loved the treats, the cuddles, she loved it all.<br/>
She loved every good girl that Bellamy threw her way.<br/>
And as Clarke was about to find out, so did she.<br/>
</p><p>
They are curled up on the couch, lazily making out and groping each other as the tv show played on screen. It's an episode they have seen a million times and Clarke much rather make out with her boyfriend than watch.<br/>
She giggles as Bellamy nuzzled her throat, one hand in her hair holding it in his closed fist, granting him access to her neck.<br/>
"Remember we are meeting your sister for dinner."<br/>
Clarke's eyes flutter close as Bellamy's lips wrap around her nipple, through her thin tank top and she gasps out.<br/>
"You- you have to go see Gabriel soon."<br/>
Bellamy ignores her, making his way to her other breast and Clarke's nails digs into his back as he pauses to number against her skin, "I have time."<br/>
That's all she needs.<br/>
She tugs off her tank top, letting it fall to the floor and he pushes his sweatpants down as she pulls her sleep shorts and panties off.<br/>
She throws a leg over his lap, his fingers tight on her hips, guiding her down slowly onto his cock. She groans as he fills her up, her hands on his shoulders, back arched.<br/>
He lets herself settle, one hand coming off her waist to tie her hair into a ponytail, pulling her head back and Clarke sighs, and Bellamy smiles as she wiggles.<br/>
"Ready?"<br/>
He sets a fast pace, hitting her deeply with every thrust as she bounces on his cock, he's got her mouth on her tits, licking and sucking on her nipple, as he pulls her hair.<br/>
It's quick and dirty, and just perfect.<br/>
She uses one hand to hold onto his shoulder and the other slips in between them, finding her clit and she rubs hard fast circles, matching Bellamy's pace.<br/>
Bellamy finishes first and he pulls away from her tit with a groan. He presses a kiss to her skin, muttering about how pretty she looks and how much he loves her tits.<br/>
"You look so good, head tilted back, pretty tits in my face, just had to get my mouth on them. You know how much I love them."<br/>
His fingers slip down to join her in rubbing her clit and he pulls her head back, making his way up to her neck, pressing kisses to her collarbones, neck and up her jaw.<br/>
"You sound so good baby, I love listening to the sounds you make."<br/>
He kisses the sweet spot on her jaw that always causes her to moan loudly.<br/>
"Good girl, you sound so pretty baby."<br/>
That's whats tips her over the edge.<br/>
She comes at the words good girl with a gasp, the realization of what tipped her over the edge settling in as he pulls his hand away from her clit, pausing to lick the taste of her off his fingers, and then wraps his arms around her, pulling her towards his chest.<br/>
She nuzzles his neck as he runs a hand down her spine to the dimples on her lower back.<br/>
She can feel him dripping from her cunt and  but she's happy.<br/>
She presses kisses to his collarbone and he giggles, the vibrations from his body sending another wave of arousal to her core.<br/>
</p><p>
But Bellamy needs to see Gabriel.<br/>
His appointment is important.<br/>
When she reminds him, he gets a glint in his eyes and she squeals as he picks  her up, carrying her into their shower.<br/>
She can hear Picasso barking, no doubt wanting to know what are the noises are all about but then Bellamy's pressing her against the shower wall and she forgets her thoughts about her barking dog.<br/>
</p><p>
Bellamy leaves to his therapist and Clarke decides to spend the day with Picasso.<br/>
She takes the dog with her to the pet store, picking out a new toy or two and some more food. She debates whether or not to sign Picasso up for training but then she thinks of how much Bellamy enjoys teaching Picasso and she decides not to. She takes her to the dog park and lets her run around tripping over her feet as she steps into the water bowels and chases after balls being thrown.<br/>
</p><p>
When they get home Bellamy's already home, pizza in the oven.<br/>
He greets her with a enthusatic kiss, his hands creeping under her shirt and she pulls away with a laugh as Picasso's squirming was too much for her. Bellamy picks up Picasso from her arms, craddling her, scratching behind her ear as she licks his arm.<br/>
"Did my girls have fun?"<br/>
Clarke waves a hand to the door.<br/>
"We had a blast, I've got some dog food in the car, I'm going to get it. "<br/>
He looks up but then Picasso barks demanding his attention.<br/>
She hauls the bag in and find Bellamy kneeling on the floor, Picasso in front of him.<br/>
There's a puddle on the floor and Bellamy looks up at her amused.<br/>
"At least it wasn't in the car?"<br/>
She takes Picasso out to the backyard while Bellamy cleans the floor.<br/>
Bellamy heads back outside and he tells Picasso firmly that she needs to go outside, gesturing the grass around them and Clarke smiles as Picasso runs around, she's less amused when Picasso decides that her tomatoes are perfect to dig up.<br/>
Bellamy laughs as she tries to tell Picasso to dig elsewhere and when she suggest that his lemon tree is perfect he scoops her up, spinning her around and she squeals.<br/>
Picasso runs circles around them yelping and when they fall onto the grass, she clambers onto of them trying to lick them.<br/>
Clarke is so happy she feels like her heart can burst.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>It's Saturday which means everyone coming over for a movie night.<br/>
Picasso is thriving under everyone's attention and Clarke laughs as Jasper tells a story about a science experiment gone wrong.<br/>
She's sitting on Bellamy's lap, his arm around her waist, fingers rubbing her hips absentmindly as he takes a sip of his beer.<br/>
He's got one eye on Picasso who's crawling on top of  Octavia's new girlfriend, Luna and another on Murphy who is grilling.<br/>
"Relax."<br/>
He  nips at her ear and she blushes, "Hard to do that when you're in my lap, princess."<br/>
She squirms, half aroused and half to tease him and he growls in her ear.<br/>
She's wearing a flimsy summer dress, it's a nice day and even though it will get cooler in a few hours, it simply means Bellamy will wrap them up in a blanket.<br/>
But the downside to the dress is that she's well aware of how little fabric there is between her cunt and Bellamy's jeans.<br/>
His jeans are rough on her bare skin and it provides a delicious friction for her body, that's heating up as his hand on her hip lands on her bare thigh, squeezing it.<br/>
She swallows the last of her beer and stands up.<br/>
Bellamy smirks as she heads inside and Clarke opens the freezer hoping to cool herself down.<br/>
She grabs herself a bottle of water and Bellamy another beer and then heads outside.<br/>
Bellamy's already reaching for her, tugging her onto his lap the second she's within grabbing distance.<br/>
She hands him the bottle and he presses a kiss to her cheek.<br/>
"Thanks baby."<br/>
She likes it when he calls her baby but she was secretly hoping for something else.<br/>
Clarke tries hard not to focus on Bellamy's hands and instead focuses on getting to know Luna.<br/>
Luna works at a plant nursery and she and Octavia met at the farmer's market.<br/>
She's calm, the opposite of Octavia's fiery nature and she and Clarke have a good conversation about art.</p><p>
A conversation that gets interrupted when Murphy announces dinner is ready.<br/>
They sit around the table lauhign and joking, Bellamy's left hand on her leg as they eat, fingers playing with the hem of her dress, it gets her panties soaked especially when he leans in presses a kiss to her hair, his fingers drifting under her hem and skimming her panties, a soft muffled "fuck" reaching her ears.<br/>
She closes her legs, trapping his fingers and Clarke takes a deep breath, trying not to let anyone know what Bellamy is doing.<br/>
She's only mildly successful, Murphy looks amused, Monty who is across from her is staring at his plate and Roan on her other side is chugging his beer.<br/>
At some point midlaughter she unclenches her legs and Bellamy intertwines his fingers with hers, raising her knuckles to his lips to press a kiss on them.<br/>
Clarke ducks her head letting her hair fall over her face as she presses a kiss to his shoulder as Octavia groans.<br/>
Bellamy rolls his eyes as Octavia complains about how lovesick they are and pulls Clarke closer to her nuzzling her hair.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Clarke doesn’t really care for tonight’s movie.<br/>
It’s Murphy’s choice and he chose some gory slasher film that’s is interesting but less interesting than Bellamy’s comments about it.<br/>
She curls up in between his legs, blankets thrown over them, and he’s muttering in her ear about the movie, his hand tracing a lazy circle over her panties.<br/>
They’ve done this before, his fingers slipping under her panties, rubbing her clit, fingering her surrounded by their friends, Clarke needing to keep as quiet as possible.<br/>
They love it.<br/>
Tonight he seems intent on teasing her, dragging it out and she close her eyes, nuzzling his neck.<br/>
"Tired?"<br/>
He pulls his fingers away and she lets out a low whine and he laughs.<br/>
"You need to keep you eyes open, okay."<br/>
She nods and he slips his fingers into her panties muffling a groan into her hair.<br/>
"Good girl."<br/>
Her cunt clenches around his fingers at the word and she turns her head to kiss him, messily, needing to hide a moan.<br/>
He pulls away to kiss her shoulder and she tilts her head and he sucks on a spot there, using his tongue to soothe away the sting.<br/>
Someone coughs and Bellamy sighs, pulling his fingers away from her cunt, Clarke shoots Miller a look who raises an eyebrow at them.<br/>
</p><p>
Bellamy's a teacher, he notices things that people don't.<br/>
For example, he had noticed the way Clarke had clenched around his fingers when he had muttered good girl.<br/>
The words were not one he normally used for her, usually calling her princess or baby but he had noticed that she seemed to like it.<br/>
She seemed to like it a lot and he thinks back to how she can rode him on the couch and how she had come when he had good girl last time.<br/>
Then he thinks of all the times he has trained Picasso and accidentally told Clarke "good girl" during the past month.<br/>
Her eyes get a bit darker and while at the time he though it had to do with her teacher kink, he realizes that Clarke might like good girl as a praise from him.<br/>
And he intends on finding out.<br/>
</p><p>
Clarke dries the last of the dishes and look outside.<br/>
The grill is out away, the bottles in the recycling, food in the fridge, Bellamy is carrying the last of the blankets to washing machine. He runs a hand down her back, shooting a wave of desire to her core as he heads back outside.<br/>
She snags another beer from the fridge and makes her way to the back porch where he is sitting on the swing.<br/>
She curls into his arm, handing him the open beer and he smiles, squeezing her shoulder, "good girl" Clarke fights back a whimper, feeling herself getting wetter, and  Bellamy kisses her hair and she tucks her feet under her, one heel pressed against her cunt,  hoping that it's enough pressure for her, the other drawn up, her fingers interlocked on her other knee. He rocks them gently, one foot on the ground, the other laying on the swing.<br/>
Clarke closes her eyes, letting the cool night wind ruffle her hair, and the feel of Bellamy's heartbeat in her ear, the way he has one hand playing with her hair, the coldness of the beer bottle aganist her dress.<br/>
</p><p>
Picasso is curled up in her cage, blanket pulled over her, tired from all the running and jumping she did.<br/>
"So... are we going to talk about it?"<br/>
She turns her head to look at him.<br/>
"Talk about what?"<br/>
Her blue eyes are big, innocent and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her.<br/>
"Why don't you be a good girl and tell me?"<br/>
He watches with satisfaction as Clarke's blue eyes darken and as her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip.<br/>
He tugs on her ear lightly before nuzzling her jaw as she tilts her head.<br/>
He laps at a spot on her neck and Clarke whimpers when he pulls away.<br/>
"I wanna hear you say it. Be a good girl and tell me."<br/>
"I like it when you call me that?"<br/>
"Call you what?"<br/>
He lets his hands drift down her arm and up to her breast, cupping her through her dress. Clarke arches her back, her raised leg sliding down infront of her as one of her hands moves towards his hair and she lets out a low moan as he squeezes her breast, her lips skimming his jaw.<br/>
"Bellamy."<br/>
"Be a good girl and tell me."<br/>
He pinches her nipple, rolling the point in between his finger and she whimpers.<br/>
His other hand cups her, and he can feel how wet and hot she is.<br/>
He pulls the hem of the dress up, the sweep of the fabric over her leg and cold air makes her shiver, goosebumps erupting over her skin.<br/>
His hand makes contact with her wet panties with a loud smack that has her arching her back, thrusting her cunt into his hand, a loud moan spilling from her lips.<br/>
Bellamy muffles a groan in her hair as he realizes that she's dripping, her panties soaked.<br/>
"You're dripping princess."<br/>
His voice sounds wrecked and Clarke can feel him hard against her back and normally she would revel in the fact that Bellamy is as affected as she is but he's rubbing her clit through her panties and Clarke is biting her lip, one hand gripping his hair, the other the head of the porch swing.<br/>
Bellamy can tell Clarke is trying to hold back her whimpers and moans and he tugs her panties to the side, slipping two fingers into her gaping cunt.<br/>
"I wanna hear you baby. Be a good girl and let me hear you."<br/>
He feels Clarke clench as he calls her good girl and then like a switch has been flickered, she opens her mouth, gasping and moaning his name.<br/>
He muffles a moan in her hair, he loves it when Clarke is vocal.<br/>
Clarke can hear Bellamy muttering praise in her ear as he rolls kneads her breast, his other thumb coming to rub her clit, while he slips a third finger and she comes with a loud cry only a few minutes later.<br/>
"You sound so pretty, baby. "<br/>
He presses a kiss to the side of her head and he continues to knead her breast, letting Clarke come down from her high.<br/>
"So good girl?"<br/>
Clarke shivers and ducks her head shyly and Bellamy lets out a soft laugh.<br/>
"I like it, you make such pretty sounds when I call you good girl."<br/>
"I didn't expect to like it so much."<br/>
"I'm adding it to the list of nicknames. "<br/>
Clarke hum, happy and Bellamy kisses the shell of her ear.<br/>
"Let's go inside."<br/>
</p><p>Clarke squeals as Bellamy throws her over his shoulder, his hand grabbing her panties and tugging them off, discarding them on the floor. Her dress is crumpled in a heap near the backdoor.<br/>
She wiggles, hands reaching to grab his ass and Bellamy smacks her ass and Clarke squeals again.<br/>
He runs a finger through her wet slit and Clarke moans as Bellamy hums in appreciation.<br/>
Clarke laughs as Bellamy throws her onto the bed, tits bouncing, legs spread.<br/>
Bellamy wraps his hands around her ankles, keeping her legs spread to his gaze.<br/>
She's gorgeous, pale skin, full tits, rosy pink nipples, the mole on her hip, pink wet cunt.<br/>
Clarke's cheeks heat up under his gaze and Bellamy smirks.<br/>
"Look at how pretty you are, little pink cunt waiting for me.<br/>
"You know its not fair that only one of us is enjoying the view."<br/>
Bellamy pulls his shirt off his head, kicks off his shoes, and unzips his jeans, letting them fall to the floor.<br/>
Clarke eyes the bulge licking her lips and Bellamy pulls them down, and they fall.<br/>
After stepping out of them, he stalks toward her, gripping her ankles and pulling her towards him.<br/>
Taking his cock in one hand he runs it against her wet folds and Clarke bucks her hips and Bellamy does it again.<br/>
"Be good princess."<br/>
He runs his cock against her folds carefully, gathering her slick on it.<br/>
Clarke uses her hands to play with her tits, rolling her nipples the way Bellamy does, her hands are a lot smaller than Bellamy but they do the job.<br/>
Bellamy's eyes are nearly black as he looks at Clarke, eyes closed, hands on herself, wet cunt clamping over nothing.<br/>
"Turn over..."<br/>
He slaps her thigh and Clarke's eyes open.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Turn over, ass up baby."<br/>
Clarke rolls over and pushes herself onto her hands and knees.<br/>
She turns her head and wiggles her ass to Bellamy teasingly.<br/>
He smacks it again and Clarke whimpers as she feels another wave of arousal hit her.<br/>
"Behave."<br/>
He crawls on the bed behind her and pushes her lower, "Hands in front."<br/>
Clarke settles herself on her forearms and Bellamy raises her ass a bit higher.<br/>
"Good girl."<br/>
He places a kiss on the back of her neck before kissing down her spine, and her ass cheeks.<br/>
Clarke's dripping onto the blankets and he sticks his tongue out, lapping her up as she moans above him.<br/>
"Please Bellamy, please."<br/>
He circles her clit with his tongue before sucking on it and Clarke cries out, her legs shaking, Bellamy's hands gripping her thighs, nails pressed to her skin.<br/>
He presses kiss to her inner thigh, soothing her.<br/>
He eases out from under her and presses her into the mattress, his body caging her in.<br/>
"You good?"<br/>
Clarke hums, content, and she wiggles her ass against his groin.<br/>
He presses a kiss to her shoulder, to her neck, to her ear, to her cheek and Clarke relaxes on the bed.<br/>
He eases into her and muffles a moan into her back at how tight she is, at the way she clenches around his cock.<br/>
Clarke's hands clutch the sheets and Bellamy thrusts into her, slowly, savoring the moment.<br/>
He noses at her hair, muttering an "I love you" into her hair as he snakes a hand inbetween them, finding her clit.<br/>
Clarke turns her head, and he kisses her messily, thrusting into her slowly, dragging his cock through her channel slowly, hitting a spot in her that has her moaning his name into her mouth.<br/>
He rubs her clit in small fast circles, needing to send Clarke over the edge, first.<br/>
"Come on baby, be a good girl for me."<br/>
This words are exactly what she needs to send her over the edge.<br/>
Bellamy feels her clench around him, as she hums, her moan muffled by the white bed sheets under them. 
He slips his hand out from under her, bracing himself as he thrusts into her faster, she raises her hips meeting his thrusts and he comes, muttering into her neck.<br/>
He presses a kiss to her shoulders and eases out of her, he takes a second to grab a towel and sip her legs and thighs before crawling back into bed with her.<br/>
He fumbles for the blanket to pull over them and wraps an arm around her.<br/>
She nuzzles his neck and he kiss her hair.<br/>
"You were such a good girl."<br/>
Clarke nips at his collarbone and he laughs.<br/>
"Get some rest princess."<br/>
"Love you."<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was less plot, more trying to get back into the groove of writing smut so this is a mess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>